Harley quinn
Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) es un personaje ficticio de DC Comics, eterna enamorada del Joker y enemiga de Batman. Fue creada por Paul Dini y Bruce Timm para Batman: La Serie Animada, y su popularidad fue tal, que pronto pasaría formar parte regular del Universo DC. El nombre está basado en Arlequín. Lo propuso el propio Joker, como retoque a su nombre original (Harleen Quinzel). Harley se refiere a El Joker como "Cariño","Pastelito" y "Sr. J". Su primera aparición fue en 1992, el episodio nº 22 (Joker's Favor) de Batman: La serie animada. Su voz fue originalmente interpretada por la actriz Arleen Sorkin, y posteriormente por Hynden Walch en The Batman. Historia Origen aparecido en el cómic Amor Loco En el cómic Amor Loco, escrito por Paul Dini en 1994, se narra como Harleen Quinzel destacó en su época escolar como una ágil gimnasta, lo cual le permitió obtener una beca para estudiar Psiquiatría en la Universidad de Gotham. Allí, para poder lograr notas sobresalientes, más de una vez coqueteó con sus profesores. Harleen Quinzel luego optó por realizar su internado como psiquiatra en el Asilo Arkham, fue ahí donde conoció al Joker y se enamoró perdidamente de él. Un día en que El Joker se escapaba de Arkham, Batman lo captura y devuelve al criminal que se encuentra ensangrentado y con muchos golpes. Harley se arrodilla para cuidarlo y jura matar a Batman por lo que le hizo esa vez y las otras veces anteriores que El Joker escapaba de Arkham. Quinn roba un disfraz, elementos de una tienda de bromas y se dispone a sacar al Joker de Arkham. Desde ese momento, harley se convirte en cómplice y eterna enamorada del Joker. Relación con el Joker La relación entre Joker y Harley Quinn es generalmente disfuncional: él le grita, golpea y abandona sin aviso cuando es necesario. Pero ella siempre vuelve donde él está, ya que cree que realmente la ama y que esas cosas son solo "una broma". El Joker ha demostrado ciertas veces tener afecto por ella y se cree que él lidia con la idea de importarle alguien. De hecho en el cómic Batman: Harley Quinn de la saga Tierra de Nadie (1999), El Joker hace la siguiente declaración: Original: "I've noticed some changes coming over me since you came into my life. I've been reminded what it was like to be part of a couple. To care for someone who cares for me. It's the first time in recent memory I've had those feelings... And I hate having those feelings!" Traducción: "He notado la llegada de algunos cambios desde que llegaste a mi vida. He recordado cómo era sentirse parte de una pareja. Cuidar de alguien que cuida de mí. Es la primera vez en mi memoria reciente que tengo esos sentimientos... ¡Y odio tener esos sentimientos!". En el libro Batman: Animated, Mark Hamill (la voz del Joker en Batman: La serie animada) dijo: "Expresar emoción de cualquier forma que es real y entendible es extraño para Joker, pero él está aprendiendo partes de él, a veces inconscientemente, a través de Harley." Arleen Sorkin agrega: "Todos ven al Joker riendo; Harley lo ve llorando." Una mirada más profunda en los primeros tiempos de su relación es la dada por Greg Rucka en la novela No Man's Land. En el libro, la reacción inicial de Joker sobre Harley, en su nuevo estado mental, es una mezcla de fascinación y molestia. Batman: La Serie Animada Harley debutó en 1992 en el episodio "Joker's Favour" como una simpática cómplice del Joker. Pronto, y debido a su éxito, el personaje pasaría a tomar mayor protagonismo y a mostrar paulatinamente un obsesivo cariño hacia el Joker. En el episodio Harley and Ivy, el Joker, frustrado con Quinn, la echa de su escondite, así que ella roba el Diamante Arlequín para demostrarle que realmente sirve como criminal. Al mismo tiempo, Hiedra Venenosa robaba las toxinas vegetales del mismo museo. Las dos se vuelven amigas rápidamente y Hiedra Venenosa la lleva a su guarida en un tiradero de desechos tóxicos, donde la inyecta con un suero que le da inmunidad contra todas las toxinas y venenos. Entonces, Harley y Hiedra forman un equipo con numerosos robos exitosos, convirtiéndose en las "Reinas del Crimen" de Gotham City. Su colaboración conjunta terminó momentáneamente después de que el Joker reconsiderara a Harley como su secuaz. Hiedra se encuentra continuamente frustrada por los sentimientos persistentes que siente Harley por El Joker. De cualquier modo, la amistad sobrevive y Hiedra adopta el rol de hermana mayor y el de la persona que le dice verdades duras a Harley sobre sus caprichos inútiles con El Joker. Universo DC El personaje se volvió tan popular que finalmente apareció en el Universo DC (aunque ya había aparecido en la miniserie Otros Mundos llamada Thrillkiller que se publicó en 1997). La versión del Universo DC de Harley Quinn, como la de El Joker, la muestra como una mujer psicótica más peligrosa y con menos humor que en la serie animada. El origen de Harley Quinn en los cómics, revelado en Batman: Harley Quinn, es en gran parte una adaptación de su origen animado en la novela gráfica Mad Love. La serie mensual llamada Harley Quinn fue publicada por DC Comics llegando la serie a 38 números, desde 2001 hasta 2003. Contribuyeron a la serie Karl Kesel, Terry Dodson, Pete Woods, A.J. Lieberman y Mike Huddleston. Harley Quinn termina con Harley volviendo al Asilo Arkham. Posteriormente, ella hace una aparición en el arco argumental llamado Hush. Luego se la ve en Villains United: Infinite Crisis Special escapando junto con otros villanos de Arkham pero termina siendo golpeada (quedándose inconsciente) al intentar escapar. En la continuidad de Un Año Después, Harley Quinn es un paciente en Arkham, vista luego brevemente en Detective Comics #823. Su próxima aparición fue en Batman #663, en la que ayuda al Joker a concretar el plan de matar a todos sus ex secuaces, desconociendo ella misma que el "chiste" del plan es la muerte de Harley Quinn. A punto de que se realice esto, ella le dispara al Joker en el hombro. Harley vuelve a aparecer en Detective Comics #831, en una historia con guión de Paul Dini. Todavía sigue siendo una persona a punto de ser psicótica pero, aparentemente, se reformó. Harley pasó el último año solicitando libertad condicional sólo para ver su solicitud rechazada sistemáticamente por Bruce Wayne, quien es Batman) y, además, uno de los miembros de la comisión medica del Asilo Arkham. Quinn es secuestrada por Sugar, la nueva versión femenina de El Ventrílocuo quien le ofrece un trabajo; Harley rechaza el trabajo por respeto al Ventrílocuo original, Arnold Wesker, y ayuda a Batman y al comisionado Gordon a frustrar los planes de El Ventrílocuo. Aunque Sugar escapa, Bruce Wayne se ve impresionado por los esfuerzos de Quinn para redimirse y acepta la libertad condicional de ella. En Birds of Prey #105, Harley Quinn es revelada como el sexto miembro de los Seis Secretos. En el número #108, después de haber escuchado que Barbara Gordon había enviado a Deadshot como apoyo a las autoridades rusas (terminando matando a los empleados de los Seis Secretos), Harley pregunta: "Es un mal momento para que diga 'Renuncio'". Subsecuentemente, abandona a los Seis Secretos. En Countdown #43, Harleen Quinzel aparece reformada y se la ve residiendo en el refugio de una amazona. Habiendo renunciado a su disfraz y al maquillaje de payaso, Harley viste una toga. Harley se vuelve amiga de la ex Catwoman llamada Holly Robinson y luego la persuade satisfactoriamente para que se una a su refugio, donde Harley trabaja como asistente. Las dos son llevadas a Themyscira por Atenea (que en realidad era la Granny Goodness) y comienzan su entrenamiento de combate. Holly y Harley luego conocen a la verdadera Atenea y encuentran a Mary Marvel. El grupo descubre el engaño de Granny. Entonces, Holly, Harley y Mary la sigue al retirarse Granny a Apokolips. Mary halla a los dioses atenienses, que Granny mantenía prisioneros, y éstos son liberados. A Harley Quinn le otorgan poderes como recompensa. Después de regresar a la Tierra, los poderes desaparecen y Harley y Holly vuelven a Gotham City. En 2010 Harley protagoniza la serie "Gotham Sirens", junto a Catwoman y a Poison Ivy. Vestimenta Harley Quinn se caracteriza por llevar un traje de bufon (o Arlequin) en colores rojo y negro que ella misma robo de una tienda de disfraces, aunque en series como The Batman el traje fue confeccionado por Joker y entregado a ella como un regalo. Su traje jamás ha variado en ningún comic, mantieniendo sus rasgos característicos, solo en un videojuego cambia su vestimenta por completo vistiendo una especie de traje de enfermera pero manteniendo los colores rojo y negro típicos de Harley Habilidades y armas Harley Quinn posee una excelente agilidad y es habilidosa peleando. Su agilidad se debe a ser una gimnasta a nivel olímpico y una acróbata. Ella posee un armamento diverso así como muchas herramientas. Entre las más representativas se encuentran un mazo gigante de madera (con el cual casi siempre se le muestra), y un revólver con un cañón de 15 centímetros de diámetro, con municiones explosivas, parecidas a las de las bazucas. Al contrario que el Joker, Harley es capaz de disimular cordura, pudiendo así fingir ser una persona "normal". De esta forma, Harley se ha disfrazado de guardia de seguridad, de abogada, incluso de Hiedra Venenosa y Batgirl. Tempranamente durante su amistad, Hiedra Venenosa inyectó a Harley con un antídoto contra toxinas, volviéndose inmune a todo tipo de venenos y toxinas como así químicos y enfermedades(entre ellos, el gas de la risa de Joker). Otros efectos que tuvo el antídoto fue el de aumentar su fuerza y su resistencia, aumentando sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a accidentes mortales.